


Di poche parole (fanmix)

by Eloriee, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5410463/chapters/12500447">Di poche parole</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/">boll11</a><br/>Partecipa seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di poche parole (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Di poche parole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410463) by [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Ale, mentre leggevamo la tua storia e fangirlavamo tra noi al telefono, ci ritrovavamo spesso a sparare titoli di canzoni come due sceme, tutte tematiche con il perdere le parole o il non sapere come dire qualcosa. Così abbiamo deciso di regalarti questo fanmix, che per una volta, invece che narrare la storia in modo consequenziale, è proprio una sorta di "concept fanmix". Speriamo che tu possa gradire, o se non altro farti due risate ;)

 

  

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDvjW0Pq4THS-mKo7WjJKDt))

 

1 - **Ho perso le parole**  
di Ligabue

2 - **No words**  
di Paul McCartney

3 - **Silence is golden**  
di Garbage

4 - **Le parole che non ti ho detto**  
di Andrea Bocelli

5 - **All this and heaven too**  
di Florence + The Machine

6 - **Words don’t come easy >  
di F.R. Davis**

7 - **La voce del silenzio**  
di Francesco Renga

8 - **More than words**  
di Extreme

9 - **The word**  
di The Beatles

10 - **Non abbiam bisogno di parole**  
di Ron

11 - **Il silenzio**  
di Niccolò Fabi

 

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   

 


End file.
